Blood and darkness
by TheWarriorOfTime91
Summary: SorKai. Sora and Kairi have been married for 5 years and on their anniversary a Heartless appears. Whats going on? Sorry for bad preview CH 15 IS UP!
1. The heartless

Requiem of darkness

**Hello people! This is my first Sorkai fanfic! I hope you enjoy it. Throughout the story Im gonna be switching POV from Sora's to Kairi's and Kairi's to Sora's so yeah Peace!**

**Sean**

_"Kingdom Hearts!!!! Fill me with the power of darkness!"_

"_That's not true for now I know, without a doubt Kingdom Hearts is Light!"_

_The large white doors slowly creaked opened…. And it wasn't what Sora had thought. It was Darkness it came out and attacked Sora._

"_Foolish boy you were wrong," stated the cold voice_

_Sora felt darkness closing around him. He reached his hands out hoping for someone to grab them and rescue him. But no one came. Sora was slowly being suffocated by the Darkness…_

**Sora's POV**

I gasped and thought that darkness was still surrounding me. _"It was just a dream"_ I sighed and looked around. Kairi was still asleep. She looked beautiful even more than when she was awake.

I looked at the clock._ "6:30, ok looks like its time for me to get up"_

I got up out of the bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast, slowly so I wouldn't wake up Kairi. I got into the Kitchen and immediately opened the cupboard. But something caught my eye, my wedding photo.

I remembered back 5 years, when me and Kairi first got married. It was a happy day and since then none of our love has gone away. It was a great feeling. I remembered… today was our 5th anniversary and I hadn't gotten anything for Kairi!

"_Crap crap crap! I can probably go and get something while she's still asleep," _I thought. I quickly ate and when I was about to grab my keys when suddenly… a Heartless appeared.

"_What?! A Heartless? They haven't appeared since me and Riku beat Xemnas!_

Sora pulled out his Keyblade and swung at it the shadow dodged it easily and the Keyblade made a large clang on the ground. I swung again…. It hit. When the Keyblade made contact the heartless disintegrated in a black smoke.

**Kairi's POV**

I was woken abruptly by some crash in the kitchen. I put on some slippers and stepped outside to investigate and there was Sora. He was holding his Keyblade as if something happened. I asked

"Sora! What happened?"

"Heartless… came out of nowhere," replied the brunette

"But how did this happen? We haven't seen Heartless since we've beaten Xemnas, and that was 8 years ago," I questioned

"I don't know Kairi… but let's just forget about it ok?" said Sora," and do you remember what the day is today?"

"May 21st 2012 our 5 year anniversary," I said

"Yep our 5 year anniversary"

Sora picked me up and spun me around happily, we both laughed. Then Sora put me down and kissed me. For us time had halted and we were both trapped in the moment kissing each other with emotion flowing out of us like rivers of water. We broke apart needing air.

"Hey Kai I'm sorry but I didn't get you anything for our anniversary." Sora Stated

"Oh you idiot!" I smacked him playfully." I don't care about the gift all that matters is that I get to spend the day with you!" I kissed him again and then we broke apart

"Ok Kairi you're the boss," he laughed.

**END OF PART 1**

**So did you guys like it? Don't worry im gonna be making more of these so if u like it please add me to your alert list? thanks**

**Sean**


	2. getting ready

**Hello again everyone! I got a streak of insperation thanks to micheal buble'! Thanks! lol srry I havent updated this in awhile had writers block for this story anyways lets get started!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Sora's POV**

I walked back into our room still a little shaken from the appearance of the heartless, _"but why should I worry?_ _"_ Sora thought _"Todays supposed to be a happy day, me and Kairi both took the day off so we could spend the day with eachother, loking forward to it"_

I got ready for my day with Kairi, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my clothes from our last adventure 5 years ago when me and Riku stopped Xemnas, it suprisingly still fit. Now, completely ready I rushed out of the room and picked up my wife happily and spun her around.

"Put me down!" She laughed happily with a smile on her face.

I put her down back on the floor and asked "So Kairi, what did you wanna do today?"

"How about this? We do something one of us wants to do and once we finished that we'll swith and do what the other person wanted to do." Kairi sugessted.

"Your a genius ,Kai! Well are you ready to go?" I asked

" Hahaha tell me something I dont know Sora. Anyways yeah, lets go! Dibs on driving" Kairi laughed.

"No way! Not unless I beat you to the car first!" Sora replied playfully

Me and Kairi both ran to the car.

**Kairi's POV**

I had naturally beaten Sora to the car he was never as fast as a runner as me, We got in the car and put on our seatbelts.

"So where to Kairi? Looks like you got the first choice. Your driving," Sora asked

"Hmmmmmmm," I thought there was alot of things I wanted to do today but I wanted to save the best for last," I know! Lets go and see a Movie! I really wanted to see that new movie from James Cameron, what was it called?"

"Avatar," My husband stated

"Oh yeah! Thanks honey, lets go and see that! Its probably the only good movie out right now and I do NOT want to see New Moon, because we both agree that it sucks"

I stated.

"Hell yeah. Twilight sucks GO HARRY POTTER!"

We both started laughing today was goining to be perfect......

**Thanks for reading this part everyone! Hope u enjoyed! ILL try and get another part of this up soon Review please! Siggestions welcome flamers are not**


	3. the movie

**Hello once again everyone! Inspiration struck and I decided to make another part also partly because In wanted to =D anyways got finals this week my mopms letting me bring my laptop to school ill try and get a few opf these up! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter 3**

**Kairi's POV**

Me and Sora arrived at the movietheater, at tower plaza, we took off our seatbelts and got out of the car. Sora took his hand and put it in mine. We walked up to the ticket booth and asked the TIcket person "Hey, can we get 2 tickets for Avatar?" Sora asked

"Yeah did you want the normal movie, 3D or in imax?"

"What's Imax?" I questioned

"Imax is the movie on a giant screen that surrounds your face." The Ticket man explained", Would you like that?"

"Your call Kairi." Sora said looking at me.

"3D's fine, have you seen the movie yet?" Kairi asked

"Yes, I have the movies the best ever, atleast in my opinion, well anyways the total comes to $20 will it be cash or credit?"

"Dont worry kai, i'll pay, cash please." Sora pulled out his wallet and gave the man his money he then traded his cash with 2 tickets and 2 pairs of 3D glasses. Me and Sora walked into the theater and gave our tickets to the man. He said"Ok, Avatar is gonna be to your left down the hall." He gave us back our ripped up tickets and we proceeded to the concession stand we both got some coke and a pack of red licorice **(Is that how you spell that? lol)** as well as some popcorn, Sora paid for it and said "Hey Kai, what starts with a P and ends in a ORN?"

"Ew Sora! Your sick!" I laughed

"I was thinking of popcorn!" Me and Sora both started to laugh as we continued down the long hallway.

"Very funny Sora," I replied. We had reached the door, Sora went in front of me and opened it

"Ladies first." Sora said grinning. Me and him walked inside the movie theater and it was packed full of people. Sora spotted a place where we can sit right in the middle. Perfect. We walked up the stairs to our seats, and sat down. "Hey Sora how long until the movie?" I asked

"Um," Sora pulled out his iphone and checked the time," About ten minutes." Sora's phone retreated back into his pocket, as he put his arm around me by using the old yawning technique. I laughed.

While me and sora were waiting we listined to the raido that was playing on the screen it was the rock and jazz station. We heard some songs by queen, micheal buble' and tenacious D **(Who are totally awesome =D)**. Me and Sora made some funny faces at eachother and laughed. Then it slowly started to get dark and we put on our 3D glasses which I was grateful that they weren't the red and blue kind. Sora and I looked like geeks wearing these.

"Hey kai, Take a picture of me with the glasses on," Sora laughed

I pulled out my camera before it got too dark and took a picture of sora in his glasses and he made a funny face while I took it and I couldn't help but laugh.

I then put it away in my pocket I didn't like purses that much I prefer pockets. I then snuggled up to sora and watched the best movie I would ever see in a long time.

**Sora's POV**

As I raised the cupholder, Kairi went in for a light tackle and layed against my body as a human pillow. She said "Hahahaha sorry husband hope you dont mind she." Laughed while whispering

"Hahaha kai, no problemo as the terminator would say." We both laughed quietly as the opening credits started. A loud orchestrated song played as the credits started coming on the screen.

About ten minutes later we had started the movie "Ladies and gentlemen, you are not in kansas anymore" said a voice from the movie. Me and Kairi laughed wondering if anyone else got that.

Me and Kairi couldn't take our eyes off the screen the movie was so good around the end of the movie they were at the final fight when **(SPOILERS PEOPLE DONT READ IF U HAVENT SEEN THE MOVIE!!1!ONE!) **Jake fights the commander dude alongside the other lady **(Srry forgot the names lol does any1 remember?)**

The commander dude was in a giant mech and then the other avatar lady stabbed the dude in the mech! just barely missing his head. Just then I had realized that I had to use the bathroom, Kairi was still laying on me eyes glued to the screen. Should I go our wait?** (LOL this happened to me I couldnt decide whether to stay or go)** "_Man I really need to go but I dont want to disturb Kairi. Come on Sora! Man up! you can wait! You have two reasons for staying here and only one to go!" _I thought. I ended up staying the rest of the movie, the ending credits started to roll after an image of two yellow eyes opening epicly.

"Hey kai, did you like it?" I asked

"Liked it? I LOVED IT!" Kairi said loudly

I laughed loudly at Kairi's expression then I suddenly remembered the urge to use the bathroom. "Hey Kai, I'll be right back, I really need to use the bathroom ok?"

"Alright," Kairi replied as I walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and walked inside. The bathrom was pretty large. I went over to the urinal and did my buissness there. While I was taking a piss, a man walked inside he looked pretty shady to me but I ignored the feeling and went back to pissing. Then I heard the sound, a sound i was too familliar with. I pulled up my zipper and turned around. Nobodies!

**Hey everyone! hoped you enjoyed the long chapter! Story writing right now is my only escape from some stress in school lolz anyways ill try and put up another part within the week! Please review! Suggestions welcome flamers not**


	4. Broken sinks

** Hello once again everyone. lolz um im writing this from PE class anyways Thanks for all of the favorites guys! I didnt know that this would become popular lolz anyways please read and review suggestions welcome flamers are not lol Idk eve what that means.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sora's POV**

They had come out of nowhere. Dusks surounded me and were coming into attack I pulled out my keyblade and started to swing at one that was coming towards me. It made contact and knocked it to the ground. The nobody made its silent scream as I went in for the finishing blow, but before I could all of the other nobodies tackled me. I fell o the ground and my keyblade was knocked away. _"Come on! Come back to me keyblade!"_ I thought hard for the keyblade to return my hand. A flash of light showed where the keyblade was and it reappeared in my hand. I was just about to swing it to get the nobodies off but they took my hand and stuck it to the ground. _"Shit! My hands down!" _ I tried to fight it but the dusk was too strong.

I tried over and over but my hand would not come up. Meanwhile the assassin nobody **(They're those nobodies that are in the ground and explode) **came nearer to me and pulled out its long blades for hands. It raised its hand and swung. I closed my eyes waiting for it to happen, memorys started to flash before my eyes, my adventures to save the world, donald, goofy, riku, kairi...... then I remembered me and Kairi. I found a newfound strength and it empowered me. the dusk holding my hands down suddenly became weak. I took this opportunity and launched the dusk across the room. The assassin was still trying to cleave my head in with its arm. I blocked it with ease and made a counter and destroyed the assassin.

There were only two dusks left, I charged at them and misssed accedentally hitting a sink and totally destroying it. water was spewing everywhere _"_c_ome on Sora you can do it! Theyre only dusks!" _ I charged again and this time when I swung it hit them they both went down and dissapeared. I was soaking wet, How would I explain this to Kairi? I didn't know but she was probably getting either worried or impatient.

**Kairi's POV**

It had been ten minutes, Sora has just broken the record for "worlds longest shit taking". I was starting to get really worried, what would he be doing in there for so long? Surely it didnt take that long to take a crap. Just then, Sora emerged from the bathroom, looking victorius as well as a big smile on his face. He ran over to me.

"So Kai you ready to go?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but sora how come your all wet?" I questioned

"Um, i'll tell you in the car," Sora laughed. we hurried out of the theater and got in our car. I put on my seatbelt and sora got into the drivers seat while we left I looked out the window. I saw a man run into the bathroom and run out calling more people to get help. I wondered curiously at what was going on I then asked sora "Honey, what happened in there?"

**Sora's POV**

"Um I don't know, Kai" I said lightly I didn't want to end the day with me telling her about the nobody attack." The sink just exploded and I got soaked while trying to wash my hands."

"Oh so thats why, So Sora where to now its your turn to pick" Kairi stated

"I dont now Kairi its getting pretty dark so how about dinner or something?" I replied

"That sounds good Sora, but what did you have in mind?" Kairi said

"I don't know, how about some italian?" I sugessted

"Sounds good to me, dawg" Me and Kairi started to laugh as we left the movie theater and the broken sink behind us....

** Thanks everyone for reading! Hope you enjoyed ill try and get another one up either tomorrow or sometime during the weekend =D thanks and please favorite/ alert/review this story thanks!**


	5. The reasturant

**Lol! Ive done so many updates for my stories this week! lol hope youve been happy about the updates anyways just finished 3 opf my finals got 3 more tommorow lol um so anyways enjoy please review sugesstions welcome flamers are not.**

**sean**

**Chapter 5**

**Sora's POV**

Me and Kairi arrived at a italian place called "Bertolio's". It looked like a fancy resturaunt but the prices were really good same with the food. Me and Kairi looked at eachother and new that this would be perfect. We took our hands and placed them in eachothers and walked inside. There was a person standing right inside. He was dressed in a butler's outfit he looked familiar. He also had shoulder length hair and was about My height.

"How man- Sora?! Kairi?!" The silver haired man said.

"Riku?!" Kairi shouted with disbelief." What are you doing here?"

"Riku? Really? Do you work here?" I asked

Riku nodded and smiled happily right before Riku was about to talk he was interupted by a light brown haired man around sora's height. "Hey Riku you got this? I got- Sora? Kairi?" He said

"Roxas?" I questioned, "Is that you?"

"Yeah! Hey you guys! How have you been?" Roxas asked.

A few years back when Me and Kairi got married we decided to let Roxas and Namine have freedom with eachother I hadn't talked to Roxas in about a year same with Riku.

"Iv'e been good yo." I laughed," How have things been with you and namine? And how have things been with you and Kristen Riku?" **(FYI Kristen is a character I made up)**

A few years back Riku met this one girl named kristen at a coffe shop downtown, they talked and went on a date and eventually got married I was the best man. She wasn't a girlygirl she was accually tough like kairi and namine were. And when me and Kairi got married so did Roxas and namine.

"Hey Roxas remember what day it is?" I asked.

"Oh! It's your's and Kairi's fifth anniversary as well as mine and Namine's." Roxas said excitedly

"Hey you know what?" Kairi started." Lets all have dinner together, Me and sora you and Namine and Riku and kristen!"

"Are you sure kai?" Riku asked.

"Positive, dosent it sound fun Sora" Kairi said turning to me

"Yeah that sounds fun!" I said excitedly. "Roxas, Riku go call them up and invite them over! And we can probably do something after too."

Roxas and Riku both nodded and called their wives up.

**Sorry 4 the short chapter everyone I wanted to end this one right here Please reiew suggestions welcome flamers are not =D**


	6. Dinner at Bertolio's

**Hello once again everyone lolz finals are finally over lol anyways Lets get started on the chapter please review and sorry for the slow update had bad writers block lol. Suggestions welcome flamers are not.**

**I also had some help from Seiyas_1 go to her page and read her story!**

**sean**

**Chapter 6**

**Kairi's POV**

Kristen and Namine arrived about 30 minutes after Riku and Roxas made the calls. Kristen was around 5'6 with light shoulder length brown hair and a dark blue dress and ankle cut converse shoes that were the same color as her dress. Riku walked over to her and gave her a deep kiss and she returned it. Namine had walked through the spiral door she was wearing a black dress that cut off at her knees with shoulder straps. Riku and Roxas asked their boss for the night off. All of us were seated within 10 minutes of Namine's and Kristen's arrival. We sat at a table fit for six right next to a window. Our waiter gave us some menu's. He had Black hair and bright green misty eyes. the man looked a little suspicious becasue of the way he looked at us. I could of sworn that for a second it looked like a look of hatred, but before I could get a good look he was smiling, and he started talking.

"Hello, my name is Jake may I interest you into something to drink?" The waiter said

Sora, Roxas, and Riku all ordered cokes. While Me and Namine ordered some Orange soda and Kristen ordered a Dr. pepper. Jake ran off to get the drinks as all of us started to talk.

**Sora's POV**

Me and the others took a look at our menu's and saw what was good to eat. I looked at the pasta section and saw fettichini alfredo for about 10 bucks It sounded pretty good.

"Im gettin the Alfredo what are you guys gonna get?" I announced

"Um I think im getting the lasagna," Kairi stated

"Pizza," Roxas and Riku replied," It's super good," Riku laughed

"Hahaha, Riku, sweet don't get fat from eating too much pizza, fatter than you already are," Kristen giggled

"Hey!" Riku laughed

We all laughed loudly as our waiter came back with our drinks. He put down the drinks with what looked like controlled anger it looked like he was mad about something. Jake pulled out his notepad and took our order. he then walked away to go and tell the chefs what to make.

"Whats his problem?" Namine asked." Do you know him Roxas?"

"No I don't haven't seen him working here before he must be new or something," Roxas replied

"Thats weird, our boss didn't tell us about a new guy," Riku stated.

I shrugged and said," I don't know guys but lets forget about it."

The others nodded and we began talking about the past year we've missed with eachother.

**Kairi's POV**

We left the resturaunt at around 9 oclock PM and we got in our cars and drove to our house. We came to an agreement with the others that we were gonna hang out tonight and have fun. I looked at Sora who was staring at the road being careful not to run into anyone. Roxas and Namine were right behind them with Riku and Kristen behind them.

I looked at Sora and opened my mouth to talk," Hey, Sora, I really enjoyed tonight thank you for taking me out on our anniversery."

"Of course honey, I enjoyed it too." Sora smiled.

I smiled back and turned my attention back to the road, I saw a man wearing a black coat that went down to his feet, with jet black hair and misty emerald green eyes. I reacted instinctively and screamed. "SORA LOOK OUT!" and everything went black

**Hahahahahaha omg!whats gonna happen next?! Who knows? I KNOW! lol anyways thanks for reading everyone I hope it was worth the wait and sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Please review suggestions welcome flamers are not**


	7. Nexus

**Hello once again people, guess what? This has become my longest story! LOL! Fail at making long stories xD. ok so From here on In this chapter I hope to make the basic problem lol I left you off at a cliffhanger WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! *Predator appears* OH SHIT! GET TO DA CHOPPA!!!!1!1!ONE!**

**Sean**

**Chapter 7 **

**Sora's POV**

I awoke to the sound of a burning car, I was laying in the street my body peirced by several, large, shards of glass. They were in my arms and legs. It looks like I crashed through the winsheild I looked to my left and saw the others lying on the ground unconcious. I then saw Kairi next to me. There was glass stuck in her stomach. It didn't look too bad but she was bleeding. I turned my head to see my car, there was a big slash right where the engine was and it was burning and the man who was in my way when the accident happened was standing infront of it holding a sword in each of his hands. One was dark and reddish with swirling stuff inside that looked like blood and big and clunky like a shchimitar while in the other hand he was holding a dark and sleek blade. It took me awhile to to see the mans face,he had Misty emerald green eyes and Jet black hair and was wearing a black cloak that went down to his feet. He looked down and saw me and walked toward me.

"So, your that pesky brat that killed the orginization 8 years ago," The man said

"Who....Who are you?" I Struggled

The man picked me up with one hand with ease. He grabbed me by my shirt coller and looked me in the eye.

"I am the man, who is going to bring back Xemnas." He stated." It must of been pure luck for you to have defeated him, my name is Nexus."

"You mean like the phone?" I joked

"Don't you dare insult me you insolent child!" He yelled.

Now Riku and Roxas had woken up the girls were the only ones who were still unconcious. Riku was in bad shape though his arm was twisted up and his leg was bent under his body and Roxas had shards of glass in his back he was over Namine sheilding her.

"Who's this dick wad?" Roxas asked. His shirt was all bloody from the glass that was stuck in his back.

"My name is Nexus, don't you remember me Roxas?" Nexus asked.

"Like the phone?" Roxas stated.

"NO! Stop that, you petty children your not even worth the trouble of killing you'll all die anyways. But I do need some of you." Nexus added

Nexus dropped me on the ground and fracturing my arm. He walked over to the girls and picked them up. Kairi was still uncouncious as Nexus picked her up.

"LET THEM GO!" I screamed. I got up not worrying about my ingured arm and legs, I pulled out my keyblade and charged at him making a stike that was ment for his head but instead he grabbed his sword and countered it. He stabbed me through my lungs. I gasped for air as I fell back down onto the ground making a hard landing and hurting my kidneys.

"Hmf , your not worth killing if that was the best you had," Nexus gloated he started to walk away.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THEM! KRISTEN!" Riku screamed. He pulled out the way to the dawn and threw it at Nexus, it missed. naturally becasusehe was hurt.

"Like I said, not even worth killing." Nexus picked up Riku's blade and threw it back at him. Riku was on his knees and the blade went right into his stomach. He fell over, writhing in pain. Nexus turned his back again and made a dark portal to somewhere.

"NO! KAIRI!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could trying to wake her up. It worked Kairi had finally gotten up and realized her situatuon

"SORA! HELP! PLEASE!"Kairi screamed.

"KAIRI! I SWEAR I'LL FIND YOU AND SAVE YOU! I SWEAR IT!" I screamed as best I could

Nexus walked through the portal and saw them no more. Roxas and Riku had blacked out again and I was about to as well. I could feel the darkness creeping up in my eyes and I saw no longer......

**So did you guys like it? lol I hope you did I had alot of fun writing this part lol So now that the plots been revealed what will happen next? Eh who knows ahahaha lol. Please Review Suggestoions welcome flamers are not**


	8. The hospital

**Hello once again everyone lol srry for the slow update and such but atleast I left you once again on a cliffhanger lol so what do you think will happen next? lol I got a pretty good idea of what to do so hope its good lol. Please review suggestions welcome flamers are not. Also had help with the last names of the guys from Seiyas_1 lol**

**Sean**

**Sora's POV**

I woke up in a large white room filled with medical equipmet, and looked down and saw myself in a hospital gown and white sheets that were covering my legs.

_"Where am I? Am I dead?" _I thought.

I took off my medical gown and looked down at my chest, there were stiches, maybe about twenty of them where Nexus had stabbed him with one of his two large swords. Wait..... Nexus? Suddenly memories came back to me like a brick wall. The explosion, the fighting, all of us getting hurt, and Kairi, Namine,and Kristen being taken by the man named Nexus. Wait, Kairi got taken?! I need to get up and go and save her! I attempted to get up but a great pain in my chest was there, it hurt alot. I layed back down. Suddenly the door opened, a lady in a hospital outfit. She walked towards me and started to talk.

"So you must be Sora Micheal Parlor. Hahaha Hope you had a good nap. Your at Destiny Islands hospital. Your in pretty bad shape. when we found you, you had large cuts all on your bady as well as a few broken bones and ribs, you need your rest mister," She laughed.

"Please, nurse how long will I be here? And where's Riku and Roxas?" I asked

"Well, with all the advancements in medical technology you should be out within the week, all you need to do is take some pills so your bones can heal up quick,hehehehehe, and as for Roxas and Riku whats their last names?" The nurse Giggled.

"It was Roxas Johnson and Riku Parker," I said hopefully.

"Hm, i'll go and check," but she was interupted mid sentance. A doctor walked in and he looked like it was urgent.

"Nurse, come with me! They'res a problem with one of our patients! Come quickly!" The doctor screamed in haste.

"I'll be back Sora, in the meantime get some sleep, I'll go and check on your friends, and also take two of these pills so your bones can heal faster." She put the pills on the side table and ran off to go help the patient. I did as she said and took two of the pills and drank from the cup on the side of my table.

_"Ok, she was alittle too happy for my taste, and she was a little weird too, but come on sora focus, I need to talk to king mickey but that can wait. I need to talk to Roxas first." _I thought

Since Roxas was my nobody we shared a telepathic bond with eachother, it was weird but it came in real handy sometimes. Why didn't I talk to him last year using it? I shrugged and started our conversation.

_"Roxas! Roxas? Where are you? It's Sora! Come on get up!" _I thought to him

_"Hey man, something wrong?" _Roxas replied

I sighed with relief Roxas was alright now I need to ask if Riku was alright.

_"Hey hows Riku?" _I asked

_"I don't know they put us all in seperate rooms I asked my nurse to go see if you two were alright, well I know your alright now, this really sucks we can't do anything with all of these brusies on us, dude we need to get some sleep if were gonna go and save the girls....."_ Roxas sighed

_"Yeah true, but first we need to go and see King mickey and ask him about this Nexus, and also did you have a nurse that giggled alot?"_ I said

_"Yes, why do you ask?" Roxas replied_

_"I had one that gigled too it was kinda like a manichal giggle if thats ewven possible," I replied_

_"Dude, it's fine lets just get some sleep, night" Roxas stated_

_"Alright talk to you in a little while," I replied_

I then shut my eyes and fell asleep.

**Kairi's POV**

It was cold and dark, and I was still being held by a member of Orginization XIII whom we thought we killed them all or atleast Sora and Riku did. I frowned even though no one else could see it. Why didn't I fight back?

_"Because, your not strong enough, and if you did try to fight him we would probably die." _Said a voice in her head.

_"Nam, is that you? where are we? DO you know, and is Kristen alright?" _I asked

_"Yeah it's me, we're in the veil of darkness it's what orginization members used to travel, and yeah Kristens alright shes just sleeping." _Namine replied

We then suddenly came out of the darkness and into the light. It was a large castle. Wait, we're in the world that never was! No! We couldn't be. I looked to my side and saw Namine and Kristen still in their dresses and I was wearing my clothes I was wearing the last time I was here. Nexus dragged us over to rooms more like prison cells. He opened the door and threw us all in with anger.

"This is your room you are not to leave unless I say so or you will be thrown back in and there will be punishment, I need you alive." Nexus stated

"If you don't mind me asking what do you need us for?" I asked bravely

"Im going to use you to bring back master Xemnas." He stated coldly.

"But wait! You can't!" Kristen yelled, she then threw herself at Nexus drawing a sword out of nothing, It was the sword of vermillion, Riku had given it to her as a defense, the blade was Bright purple with waves and lightning designs all over it. Nexus dodged the strike with ease and slapped Kristen in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"I can, and I will," Nexus walked out the door and slamed it, I then heard a lock turn, we were locked in this very large room. Kristen had gotten a bloody nose and it looked crooked, it was maybe broken. I pulled out my keyblade and casted cure on her nose. She thanked me as we went to check out the room Nexus left us in.

It then occoured to me that I could use my keyblade to unlock the door! I pointed it at the door and fired a shot of light into it and saw if it worked. It didn't. I gave up and spotted a fridge over in the corner and Namine found dressers with clothes and shoes in it. Kristen walked over to an open door, it was avery large bathroom. and out of nowhere appeared a bed that was big enough to fit the three of us with a large HDtv standing across from it.

"Wow this is acually pretty nice." Kristen stated

"Yeah it is, a little TOO nice, he wants us to feel comfortable here so we won't try and escape." Namine pointed out.

"You got a point Nam. Ok you two get changed were gonna try and come up with a plan to get out of here....."

**HAHAHAHAHA awesome lol hope you guys liked it and hoped it was worth the wait =D so ill try and work on another part in a little bit need 2 start filming God of war for my 1st youtube account and also if you guys want daily updates I have a facebook ill put t on my page anyways ttyl bye! hahaha ill try and make next part epic =3**

**Sean**


	9. Home alone and torture

**Hello again everyone bee awhile hasnt it? lol anyways Hope you guys liked last part and all of that anyways on with the show!**

**Sean**

**Sora's POV**

I woke up about an hour after the nurse gave me my pills. It looked like she was still away helping the patient that was in trouble. I looked at my stoomach it was starting to growl I was tempted to call my nurse with a touch of a button but I knew she didnt want to be bothered so I ignored my hunger and attempted to use my mind to call Roxas to see if he was awake.

_"Roxas, are you up? Roxas?"_ I asked

_"Yeah man, i've been up for the past 30 minutes just watching my tv. Whats up with you?"_ Roxas stated

_"Nothing much really,"_ I was stopped mid-sentance by a very loud scream coming frm down the hall, I tried to see if I recognised the scream. It sounded awfully familliar.

_"Wait did you hear that?"_ Roxas asked.

_"Yeah, it sounded familliar, It sounded like.... Riku!" _ I stood up in my bed, my ribs and my arm was no longer paining me.

_"Your right! It did sound like him! C'mon! We gotta go and see him!"_ Roxas said hurryingly.

I got out of bed and put on my normal clothes, I couldn't fight in my hospital gown. I then proceeded down the hall, to the door that eminated the scream, I stood next to it and saw Roxas. I waved over to him to get over here. We pulled out our keyblades and thought of a plan.

"Ok so on the count of three we'll kick down this door and raid it if it is Riku and somethings hurting him we'll save him if thats not it we'll apollogize."

Roxas nodded as we put our keyblades at our sides and I stood in front of the door, before I kicked it I went to see if it was unlocked. It wasn't. I then placed myself infront of the door and with all of my might, Kicked it open. I heard a groan coming from someone in the middle of the room and there were two people in front of him. My nurse was standing there slyly turning her head to see who kicked open the door, she grinned menacingly as she turned her head. I could see a man stripped down to his underwear in the middle it was Riku! He was covered in cuts and bleeding heavily.

"What did you do you bitch!" I yelled. She had blood all over her face, as she took her tounge and licked the blood off of her face as if she was some sort of demon. I resisted the urge to vomit and I started to speak again.

"What are you?" I asked

"Were nobodys created by Master Nexus to keep you here and eventually kill you and obtain your hearts.... the hard way." She giggled.

"Sora! Run! Just go! Leave me!" Riku managed to scream

"Oh no we can't have that now." She picked up an exacto knife from the table and cut him again while she laughed. Riku gasped in pain.

"I won't let you do this to Riku!" Roxas yelled, and he raised his keyblades at her. Before he could charge something hit him over the head knocking him out.

_"What? Whats happening?"_ I Thought I then felt a sharp blow over my head and blacked out.....

**Kairi's POV**

It had been two days since I last saw Sora, our last day brought a tear to my eye, Sora...... where are you? Namine saw me crying and she came over to me.

"Don't worry kai, you'll see him again, they'll come for us don't worry, if they don't come we'll break out of here, I swear it. Now come on we need to think of a plan." Namine stated.

I walked over to wear Kristen was sitting, wiping tears from my eye, I sat down in a little circle and we began to talk.

"Ok so we need a plan escape anyone got ideas? We also need to figure out how to contact the others." Kristen stated.

"Hmmmm," I thought, " We could take Nexus by suprise and attack while he brings us food."

"I don't know that could work, OH I HAVE AN IDEA!" Namine yelled as she ran for the dvd cuboard and started to look through it." Where are they, where are they..." Namine said. She then pulled out three movies and I looked at the titles.

"Home alone, Home alone 2 and, home alone 3?" I questioned.

"Yeah! That could work! Oh my god! Nam your a genius!" Kristen exclamed.

"Um someone wanna fill me in? " I asked.

"Yeah sure kai, ok so remember in the home alone movies how kevin and whats his face set all these traps around their house and the two burgalars what were there names? Marv and Harry **(Lol home alone is like one of my favorite movie series) **and they run into all of those traps that kevin lays?" Namine explained.

"Yeah? And?" I said.

"What if we did that to Nexus?!" Kristen exclaimed

"OH! I SEE! Hahahah that could work!" I replied with excitement

"Yes, ok so now all we have to do is figure out how to set the traps." Kristen said

"Well this room gives us anything we want right? So all we need to do is get the stuff from the movie! Namine stated proudly.

"That would work! Now all we need to is memorise all the traps in the movie." I said.

"That can be aranged," Kristen smiled mischeviously as she went towards the dvd player.

"We gonna watch this now?" I said.

Namine nodded wqith happiness as I sat down on the bed joined with Namine and Kristen and began to watch.

**Hahahahaha so did you like it? hahaha I love the home alone idea lol sounds cool right? hahah anyways now time to be epic WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! WILL OUR HEROS FIND THE DRAGON BALLS OR WILL THEY PARISH IN THE ATTEMPT!? hahaha came outta nowhere hope u liked it once again I got a fb account link on m,y profile cu later**

**sean**


	10. Sora gets rescued

**hey all you pplz lol anyways been awhile since I last updated this story hahahahahaha and also just so you know I have no idea what im gonna say in this part hahaha im winging it and hoping that its good anyways enjoy!**

**Sean**

**Sora's POV**

I was woken abruptly by a gallon of water being splashed on my body, it was incredibly cold. When I was awoken I couldn't see, there was a bag over my head. I heard voices coming from in front of me and I listened.

"So, you are the keyblade bearer that killed Master Xemnas all those years ago, quickly doctor grab me a saw I wanna make this bastard pay for what he did to us all." THe nurse stated with hatred. The doctor ran away because I could hear a running of feet away. I then got the chance to analyze how they were holding me. My arms were up in the air being held by roap while my body was being dangled from it. I then managed to speak.

"So you're a Nobody? What did I do for you to hate me besides killing Xemnas you bitch!" I yelled. The nurse oviously didn't like being called that so she turned her head and replied" You brat, don't you remember? You destroyed Kingdom Hearts! You doomed all nobodys to forever be tied to the darkness!" I heard the swishing of her dress as I assumed she turned around I then attempted to contact Roxas using our Minds.

_"ROXAS?! are you ok? What happened?" _I thought quickly

_"Sora? Oh thank god, im not sure, the last thing I remember is being hit over the head by something heavy, man that hurt like a bitch."_ Roxas replied

"_Wait Roxas are you in the room with me?" _I asked

_"Im not sure, wait whats that?" _Roxas had heard something and I heard something, there were footsteps coming up from above then there was a big crash.

"Sora? Riku? Roxas? Is that you?" Said a high pitched voice, I screamed "Yes!" and then there was a battle cry coming from behind the rescuer. It was the nurse. She unsheathed a sword, a large sword by the sound of it. Then I heard a clash of swords and then metal grinding on metal and then a blood spatter. Someone caqme near me and took of my bag and untied my hands. As the person took the bag off my head a bright light came into my eyes my eyes quckly ajusted and I saw who was rescuing me. It was King mickey!

**Kairi's POV**

Me and the girls had just finished watching home alone, all three of them, for the 20th time and we had memorised every single trap and line in the trilogy. We were proud of ourselves, who said girls were usless in a fight? Me, Namine, and kristen laid out our battle plan for Nexus and his castle.

"Ok girls, so who's ready to kick some ass?" I stated

Kristen and Namine both nodded their heads as we laid out our battle plan. Namine looked confused and said "Wait, first we need something really important, a map of the castle. Without t we'll get lost and never be able to find our way out."

"We also need a distraction so we can set the traps, what could we do? Or is there sometime when he wont be here?" Kristen stated.

"Hmmmmmmm, wait! This room gives us anything right? So why not just ask for a robot to put up video cameras all around the house so we can moniter his behavior," Kristen added

"Oh my god! Kristen your a genius! I never would of thought of that." I Applauded.

We followed Kristens plan and asked for a robot that could turn invisible and that could put webcams around the castle to watch Nexus around 10 seconds later A robot appeared we sent it to do its job as we continued our battle plan.......

**Well I hope you liked it Srry for the short chapter I really had writers block..... bad hahahah anyways Ill try and make another one within the week remember I got a FB account links on my page go look for daily status updates and please review suggestions welcome flamers not =3**

**sean**


	11. Twilight Thorn

**Hello once again everyone sorry for the slow update. I've, once again, had writers block D: so yeah I hope to like make the uploads faster so you can continue with the story lol. Ive also been UBSESSSED with heavy rain its extremely fun lol I hope to get god of war 3 and final fantasy 13 soon so yep anyways on with the chapter! and also sorry last chapter sucked like major hahahaha.**

**Sean**

**Sora's POV**

King Mickey looked around for more enimies as he untied my hands and I was dropped to the ground.

"Where's the other's?" He questioned. I shook my head and Mickey looked around once more. "Here take this," He said as he handed me the potion," You'll feel better"

I took my hand and grasped it around the jar and opened my mouth and dumped it in. I instantly felt better my brusies were all healed up, I got to my feet.

"King Mickey how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Shhhhh, not now Sora, something's coming" Mickey turned his back and put his hand out, his silver hilted yellow bladed keyblade came into his hand. His keyblade was the key of the dark realm. I then listened without making a sound. In fact, he was right. Something WAS coming! I quickly threw my hand to my side and pulled out my keyblade. Whatever was coming was either very big or had large numbers. As the loud footsteps came closer it wasn't big i numbers there was only one. As the thing I heard came through the doorway it looked at us and screamed.

"What is that thing?!" I screamed.

"It's a twilight thorn! Shit!" King MIckey cursed

The thing was big and white and a giant nobody marking was on its face. I remember what it was now! Roxas told me about this thing that he fought when he was living in twilight town! The Twilight Thorn punched at me. I wasn't prepared for it to attack. I blocked its lunged clumsily and his fist collided with my keyblade. It was pushing on my keyblade with all its might trying to kill me. If he kept this up I wouldn't hold out for much longer.

"Sora!" The King yelled, he then jumped up at the twilight thorn's face and hit him a few good times up there. It backed away cluctching his face, screaming his silent scream.

"Thanks!" I yelled looking at the King, I then turned my attention back to the giant nobody and it lunged at me, this time I was prepared and doged the blow and countering with an overhead strike to the face. It writhed in pain again and laid on the floor. This was our chance, me and the King ran up to his face and we both hacked away at his mask. About ten seconds later, the Twilight Thorn got back up and put his hands together and seperated them. Big white orbs were surrounding my arms and legs same for Mickey. There was a blinding light and we then found ourselves suspended in the air. We must of been what...... 50 feet up? If they fell we would die on impact.

_"Damn it! Roxas help where are you?!"_ I thought.

No awnser, how was hI supposed to take one of these down? Roxas took one down before I need his help! Then The monster came up to him and charged up his arm for a punch, how was I going to dodge this? I then realized that my right hand and feet were loose from the position I was in! Now all he needs to do is time his dodge right and I can counter. The Nobody lunged at us, I followed my plan and at the right time went over his punch and hit him in the face. The white things dissapeared and we fell towards the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. I had to act fast. I landed on the falling Twilight Thorn and ran down his body until I was on the ground. Once again, I ran over to his face and landed a few blows on his face then a peircing white light appeared on the twilight thorn and it was no more. The King ran over to me and said," C'mon we gotta go find Roxas and Riku." And we ran.........

**Kairi's POV**

We had done it. Our plan had worked, we sent a robot that was invisible around the house to set up cameras all over the house to observe what Nexus does. Namine came running over to me.

"So Kairi, now that everythings set up all we need to do it lay the traps. I've got a complete list of what Nexus does every day from when he wakes up to when he goes to sleep. Kinda stalkerish if you ask me." Namine laughed

"Nice job nam, So Kristi how goes everything else? **(Kristi is Kristens nickname lol) **Is it all set up?" I asked

"Not quite yet we need to wait until tomorrow until we can set things up and we'll only have a single hour to do it." Kristen explained

"Alright, sounds good. So Nam, lets go over Nexus' scedule one more time to make sure we got it." I stated

"Ok, so from 9-10 AM Nexus gets up and eats breakfast then at 10 he watches tv for two hours until 12 then he goes out of the castle for about an hour,im not sure where though. He gets back at around 1 o'clock and thats when he walks right into our little "Funhouse"," Namine stated deviously.

"Alright, so at 12 we should set up all of our traps?" Kristi asked

"Yeah, sounds about right," I stated. "It looks like ladies we'll see our boys again verrrrrry soon," and I smiled

**So how was it? was it good? I hope so lolz i'll try and update faster this time lol should I make this ending epic? ehhhhh why not lol. WILL OUR HERO'S STOP THE EVIL NEXUS WHO WAS ORIGINALLY NAMED AFTER THE PHONE COMPANY? WILL SORA EVER GET A BONER AGAIN?! STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER EXCITING INSTALLMENT OF BLOOD AND DARKNESS! Lol Cu guys later**


	12. Escape

**Hello once again people lolz sorry It took FOREVER to update ive been obsessed with Resident evil 4 way more fun than RE5 hahahaha anyways hope you liked last part =D anyways hope this part is good as well lolz anywyas on with the chapter!**

**sean**

**Chapter 12**

**Sora's POV**

With the twilight thorn defeated, me and king Mickey ran under the long arch-like tunnel. For what seemed like minutes we ran through the tunnel shouting.

"RIKU! ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed, I was out of breath but I had to keep running who knew? They could be seriously hurt. I continued to run despite the pain in my side, it was on fire. I just wanted to stop but I couldn't no madder what. I then saw the end of the tunnel , we were almost there. Thank god. I was singing "Dream on" by aerosmith in my head, it kept me going. Me and the king then stopped at the end of the tunnel and looked thoughout the room and I saw them.

Riku and roxas were hung from their wrists on opposite sides of the room, they had black bags over they're heads. I recognised Roxas on the left and riku on the right We split up and I went for roxas and the king went for riku. I reached him and began to untie him."Roxas you alright?" I said as I pulled the bag off his head he had a large peice of duct tape over his mouth. I ripped it off in one quick swipe. He seemed out of breath. "Sora... I need to tell you"He said out of breath. "Its ok, take your time." I said, Roxas shook his head," Sora its a trap! Lookout!" Roxas yelled. He pointed upwards and I saw something falling. Roxas took both of his hands and pushed me away. Where I was seconds before a large heartless dropped down and it would of squashed me flat as a pancake if he didn't push me out of the way.

I got a good look at the heartless and man was it ugly. It had its bloodstained teeth bared at me and its doglike face with large white eyes, I pulled out my keyblade as fast as lightning and called over to the king. "King mickey! Get Riku untied! Me and Roxas will hold of this beast long enough for you to untie him!" The king nodded and continued untying riku. I turned my attention back towards the large heartless. "Hey Roxas! You ready for this shit?!" I screamed. "I sure as hell am!" He replied, then Roxas pulled put his dual keyblades oathkeeper and oblivion, I looked over at him again and he nodded.

_"Lets do this shit"_ I thought, then we charged I jumped up and attempted to hit his eye but the creature saw my movement and caught my keyblade within its teeth. I struggled to pull it out the keyblade seemed to be stuck in between his teeth. I kept pulling and at that movement, I saw Roxas jump up, unseen, and bared his two keyblades down upon the heartless' head it fell down onto the ground in agony, I seized this opportunity to pull my keyblade out, I gripped it firmly and put my feet on the monsters face and with all my might, pulled it out. There was a large cut inside the monsters gums. It was bleeding heavily in his mouth. It then fell to the ground howling in pain, we brought our blades down on the monster then out of nowhere, Riku jumped up and pulled out his way to the dawn and brought it down on the heartless' neck. Its head came off and the body dissapeared as a large heart went upwards towards the sky.

"Riku!" I screamed. I ran toward him and gave him a hug. "Nice swing."

"Hahahahahaha thanks man, so now that that's over, how are we gonna get out of here mickey?" Riku asked.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." The king stated, he then pulled out a phone and said," Donald, Goofy? Were ready to be picked up. Our coordinates are 26 degrees south and 20 minutes west." I heard chat coming from the phone and then the king closed it. "Theyre here"

"What? Already? That was fast." Roxas stated. A large crash came from overhead then a ladder came down. "Well after you Sora," Roxas said, I climbed up the ladder and arrived into what seemed like a gummi copter **(a gummi ship thats shaped like a helicopter)**. The others soon followed. "So are we ready to go, King?" Someone quacked. I looked who it was, it was feathery, the being turned around and I recognised him instantly. He smiled and elbowed the other person. He tirned around too.

"Donald! Goofy!" I smiled. Goofy put it on auto pilot and they both jumped on me giving me a group hug.

"Sora!" Goofy said

"Sora! we missed you!" Donald stated.

"I missed you guys too." I smiled and then I turned to the king who had just begun to talk. "Well, I hate to break up thi reunion but Sora, Roxas, Riku, we need to talk. You need to know what your up against."

**Kairis POV**

It was perfect. Me namine and Kristen had sucessfully redone all of the traps in the three home alone movies we felt very proud of ourselves. I looked at namine who was helping herself to a nice glass of lemonade.

"So, everythings set up now all we need to do is wait for Nexus to come home, and he'll come through our little "funhouse". When's he getting back?" I said all at once

"In an hour, which gives us enough time to eat some dinner and go over our battle plans once again." Kristi stated

"Perfect," Namine said," Just perfect"

* * *

**Well sorry for the short Kairis POV Couldnt think of what to write But next partt hopefully Nexus will go through the funhouse in his own castle. Once again I have a facebook page its on my profi;e go check it out! hahahahahah anyways WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! WILL OUR HEROS BE ABLE TO EAT DINNER?! WILL THEY FIND OUT NEXUS WAS NAMED AFTER THE PHONE? TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER THRILLING INSTALLMENT OF BLOOD AND DARKNESS! lol I ended it LikeDBZ AGAIN! hahahahahah CU LATER!**


	13. Springing the trap

**So hello once again everyone lolz I just beat resident evil 4 earlier and I thought I would write another chapter of this I will make this a long part!hahahahahhahahaha so yeah This will be an all Kairi chapter cause I havent written much about her in the last few chapters now that thats out of the way on with the show! Or should I say on with the funhouse? lolololoolololololoololol**

**Sean**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kairi's POV**

Everything had been set up, all around the house the traps were place from the home alone movies. _"Kevin would be proud"_ I thought then laughed outloud. The others looked at me like I was crazy or somethng. "Nevermind," I laughed," Lets focus on eating." Kristen and Namine nodded. I stood up and went over to the silverwear drawer and grabbed 3 forks and some glasses from the cabinet above it. I walked backed to the table and put the silverwear and glasses on the table. I then heard Kristi say "So, Nam, what did you make for dinner?" "Just some good old kraft macaroni and cheese." Namine giggled. I stared at her for a second and smiled as I fondly remembered how Kevin ate macaroni and cheese right before he protected his house.

"Dinners ready, lets eat." Namine stated as she set the pot of macaroni and cheese on the sat in our chairs and passed our plates to Kristen who gave us a large amount of macaroni and cheese. "We need to build up our strength, wouldn't want to do this to Nexus on an empty stomach." She said. Kristi passed my plate back with a smile. I took it and placed the plate in front of me. Kristen did this again with Namine and then herself. I then looked at Kristi who smiled and I smiled back, then Kristi said,"Alright! Lets eat!" and then picked up her fork and began to devour her mac and cheese. Me and Namine showed the same enthusiasm and began to devour our meals.

After many plates of the macaroni and cheese, we were full. Hands over our stomachs, and occasional burping, we were ready to spring the trap. Soon after wishing our dishes away and relaxing for 5 minutes we then proceeded to unlock the door to our room. It took all three of our blades to break the lock on our door seeing that all of us have to relock it after we unlock it. We proceeded to the door and pulled our our blades. White globs of light appeared on the tips and then fired making 3 lines of light. There was a tiny click and the door swung open.

"Ok so Nam, just to make sure Nexus ISN'T in the castle right?" I asked. Namine looked at me and nodded," If he follows his normal Schedule then yeah he shouldnt be home for another 30 minutes, just enough time to get in position." Namine stated clearly. I nodded to show that I heard her and looked forward again and I then pulled out a map from the pocket of the jeans I was wearing and checked to see where we were. "Ok, so currently were on the 3rd floor and we need to get down to the first floor. and in order to get to the 1st floor we need to...." I studied the map and checked where to go," take the next left." We continued walking along and took the next left and took a flight of stairs down. Now we were on the 2nd floor.

I looked around and saw a large open room packed with furniture and open windows, and I noticed on the ground near the stairs were a bunch of toy cars. If they were stepped on at the right angle the person who stepped on them would fall down the stairs and most likely get hurt. In our case thats good. I noticed all of the other traps around us, christmas ornaments posted in front of 2nd story windows and a blowtorch hooked up to a door that can blow fire onto the persons head as he walks in.I smiled a little at this and broke out laughing. "Sorry," I laughed," Just imagine, Nexus with his scalp on fire." The others looked at me for a second with blank faces, and their faces cracked a smile and burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Thats too funny!" Namine cracked. "Yeah! Hahahahahahaha! If it wasn't Nexus or Marv we'd be terrible people for laughing at something like this," Krsti laughed. I looked at my Iphone and checked the time, and still no service, wait we only had 5 minutes left before Nexus would get back! "Ok ladies we gotta move our asses! Nexus will be back in 5 minutes!" I screamed. The girls looked at eachother then looked back at eachother and ran for the stairs. "Guys! Wait!" I screamed as I ran after them. I then arrived at the stairs, I carefully stepped over the toy cars and avoided the hanging paint cans and ran down the stairs. Namine and Kristen were at the front door already and signaled me to get over there quick. I continued to run towards the front door.

"Ok, so here's the first part of the plan." Namine started out of breath. Kristi continued for her," Nexus Is gonna try to come through that door, we learned that he can't travel in his darkness portal into his castle. So we put an hot iron on the door to make it very, VERY, hot. We also had the robots install a little doggy door just big enough for Nexus to stick his big fat head through," Namine caught her breath and took over the explanations," When that happens, Kairi, we want you to go and operate the barret 50 cal on the other side of the room, a bb guns not gonna hurt him much, but this sure as hell will." Namine stated. and I laughed and nodded," So after that, what are we gonna do?"

"Were gonna head up the stairs," Kristi interjected." Once he learns he can't get in that way he'll go through the backdoor which we were unable to lock, unfortunately." She added grudgingly." So you can retreat back upstairs and we'll follow. Nexus will be slowed down by the tar we put on the steps and a few nails along the way."

"Ok, when were all upstairs we'll explain the next part of the plan. Ok, Kairi, get on that sniper, Kristi help me put tar on the steps really quick! Places everyone! Operation 'home alone' is a go. Go!" We then split up and I ran towards the large rifle. I layed down on the ground and took aim at the doggy door and waited for several minutes, "YEOOOOOOW!" I heard someone scream. It was Nexus, he had tried to open the door. _"Any second now, he'll pop his pretty little head in through the hole and then i'll get my shot." _I continued to concentrate on the small door and then the flap moved. Nexus' head came popping through. He looked around for a second and saw me looking through the barret's scope.

"This is for Sora!" I screamed, before Nexus could pull his head out I shot the sniper and the bullet landed right in the middle of his head, out of joy I screamed," BOOM HEADSHOT!" and I smiled, but wait. His head was just laying there. There was no possible way he could of died, he was too tough. Then, I saw movement on his head. It popped up and the jet black haired, green eyed orginization member was still alive, he stared at me with a large hole in his head. It was slowly coming back together and I saw him spit out the bullet. "Shit!" I said," Gotta contact Namine," Instead of what they had planned of Nexus pulling his head out he suddenly transformed into a large black dog. _"What the hell? This can't be happening, this is something out of harry potter!"_ I thought. I used the connection Me and Namine had to tell her this.

_"NAMINE! GET OUT OF THERE QUICK! HE'S LIKE AN ANIMUNGUS FROM HARRY POTTER! HE CAN TRANSFORM INTO A DOG!" _I screamed to Namine In my mind

_"What? Serious? Oh god damnit!" _Namine thought.

_"Namine hurry! Come on!_" I thought.

_"There's no time! Look! Just escape Kairi! You can go and find Sora, Riku, and Roxas!" _Namine pleaded.

_"Namine im not leaving without you or Kristen!" _I interjected

_"God damnit Kairi! Stop thinking about others and save yourself for once! On the third floor theres an open window with a metal wire! Use that to slide down to the escape vehicle!" _Namine Screamed

_"No! Namine! I can't leave without you!" _I sighed and restated that differently." _Ok... Im going! What does the vehicle look like?!" _I thought quickly as Nexus returned to his human form and began walking towards where I was standing.

_"You should know kairi! Its the TARDIS from doctor who! Except this one really does work! Instructions on the counter of the window!" _Namine Cried I began to run away from Nexus who continued to walk towards me with hatred in his eyes.

_"Namine, just get one thing straight, I'm coming back for you with the others and were gonna rescue you and kristi and kill Nexus, I swear it!"_ I said then a ran away up the stairs, Nexus still following behind.

_"Ok Kairi! Just go!" _ Sprinting for my life, I heard from behind me a cocking of a gun then a loud bang, I went to the ground and saw what nearly hit me. It was Xigbar's guns! I continued to run up the stairs remembering the cars at the top I stepped over them and cut down the paint cans which flew down missing Nexus unfortunately. I was finally up the stairs and ran down the hall with tons of furniture blocking my path.

I ran towards them and remembered the sport that sora taught me once,I thought," _what was that sport called? Parkour! Yeah! Lets parkour over this stuff!"_ I did as sora once taught me, I vaulted over a few couches and slid under a few tables, Nexus was not far behind he must of seen the toy cars because he stepped right over them. He was gaining and I was standing around like an idiot! I turned around and ran for the stairs, I took the chance to take a quick look behind me, He was walking and was gaining on me while I was running! Perhapes he was somehow causing me to move extra slow? "_I need to keep running!" _I thought. I finally arrived at the stairs and sprinted up the steps. I spotted the open window at the top and saw the metal wire that went to the ground where the tardis was. There was a note on the windowsill held down by a large cylnder of metal. I recognised it at once as the sonic screwdriver.

I picked them both up, put the screwdriver in my teeth and slided down the metal wire with my keyblade supporting my weight on it. When I was at the bottom I remembered a certain technique that the doctor did. _"What did he do? I need to break this metal wire so Nexus cant follow me." _I thought

_"Use the screwdriver." _A voice said I pulled out the sonic screwdriver. I pointed it at the metal wire and turned on the screwdriver. A loud humming sound emmited from the screwdriver, and the wire instantly grew white hot. I pulled out my keyblade again and slashed the wire exactly on the white spot and the wire seperated. Nexus just arrived on the otherside of the canyon which the castle was floating on. He gave me an evil look and walked away. I had done it, I had escaped but at what cost? Now Namine and Kristen were stuck here. Who knows what Nexus would do to them? A tear appeared out of the corner of my eye, and I cried silently as I turned around and unlocked the tardis with my keyblade. The door clicked and I walked inside, and just like in the show it was bigger on the inside. I saw another note along with a key. The note read.

_Dear Kairi_

_ If you are reading this then you have sucessfully escaped the castle, we knew all along that Nexus could transform into a dog, don't be mad Kai, please, It appears that the orginization put one last spell on this castle, only the keyblade master's wife would be able to escape while Nexus was still alive. Im sorry Kairi we knew that this would happen from the start! Don't be mad, turn all that anger into something useful like wanting to find Sora and the others, and when you do you, all of you guys can rescue us! Also, once you leave the castle (as youve already done) our mind connection has been blocked we wont be able to talk again until you come back with the others. Im so sorry Kairi. There's also another crucial peice of information you need to know and tell the others. You wont be able to find us again until you do this. While I was still in the orginization held as a captive I saw Nexus and Xemnas used these Crystal like things against him. There is a prophecy about it but I cannot remember It is about the Keyblade bearer and his wife. Anyways, after Xemnas died these crystals were split to three worlds one for each crystal. Those crystals are the only thing that can destroy Nexus I know this because In the Prophecy it talks of you and sora Indirectly using these crystals with your keyblade thats about the most I can remember. Good luck Kairi, hope you find them and also the key is the key to the tardis so you wont have to pull your keyblade out everytime_

_Namine and Kristi_

The tears began to pour out of my eyes, and droplets of water splashed upon the paper. I sat down and began to cry silently. Namine..... Kristen...... Why didn't you tell me this in the beginning? I cried for maybe about 5 minutes and stood up. "I am a woman," I said," I am a powerful woman and I can do anything. I need to suck this up and find Sora and the others," I stated powerfully. I looked over the instructions on how to use the tardis. After a few minutes I got how to operate the tardis. "Where to go where to go....." I thought. "Well anywheres better than here for now. Ok lets go to.... Destiny Islands, the secret spot." I ajusted the coordinates and pulled the lever and I was off, back to destiny Islands.......

* * *

**So..... Was it good? Did Everyone like the twist I put on it at the end? With the prophecy and crystals and sonic screwdriver and stuff? If anyone can guess correctly what T.A.R.D.I.S stands for they can help me write the next part! Wow thats a good compition lolz any ways Hope youliked this part! And I'l try to write another one soon! Promise!**

**Sean**


	14. Reunited

**Hahahah Hey guys! been awhile hasn't it? xD sorry ive been so caught up with school and stuff like that and my bday party was last weekend so I havent had a chance to write in like FOREVER! D: Oh well haha I'll try to make this a long chapter to make up for the amount of time I was gone lol enjpy the chapter! And also I had some help with the thing in italics dont want to spoil it by my friend seyias1 and stuff lol**

**Sean**

**Kairi's POV**

As the Tardis' cylnders slowed down I heard the creaking coming from the Tardis. We had landed, Thank God. The drive in the Tardis was a fun one, the twisting and turning, I got up off of the couch that was on the floor and opened the door. It was exactly like how I left it 8 years ago the last time I was in here. The secret place, the place that started Sora's adventure 10 years ago against ansem. I locked the Tardis behind me and walked out down the winding path towards the entrance, the entrance was lower than I had remembered, I ducked my head and walked out. The sunlight was bright. I brought my hand up towards my eyes, the light was blinding.

I soon got used to the light and I noticed the enviorment around me, a small waterfall next to me the large, blue ocean in front of me and a shack infront of the falls. Where was everyone? Theyre usually here. I suddenly felt a vibration in my pocket. My phone! I pulled it out and looked at the screen. "40 new messages," I said outloud," I wonder who theyre from?" I looked in my inbox and the messages were from Riku, Roxas, Selphie, Tidus, and mostly Sora. I suddenly remembered Sora who is probably worried sick about me. I loked at my service for my phone. Full bars. I quickly opened my contact list and called Sora. "Come on, come on sora, pick up." The phone rang once, twice, three times and then the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" Said a voice I knew too well. "Sora! Its me Kairi!" I yelled into the reciver. "Kairi? Where are you? How did you escape? Where are the others?" Sora bombarded me with questions. "Whoa, Honey calm down, just tell me where you are and I'll come find you, and we can talk then." I stated before sora could get another question out. "Disney castle, everyone's here, and we need your help." Sora said. "Ok i'll go to disney castle and we can talk then Sora," I stated. "I'll be there in a few minutes." "Wait Kai, how are you going to get over here?" Sora questioned.

"You'll see." I smiled," Goodbye Sora, I love you." "I love you too Kai" and then I hung up. So they were at disney castle, it shouldnt be to hard to get there with the Tardis. I turned around and went back into the cave. I couldn't belive it I was going to see Sora again! I leaped in joy and pulled out the key and unlocked the Tardis. The door swung open and I ran giddily to the controls and adjusted the place. I typed in my destination. "Disney castle" I stated outloud. I pulled the lever and the tardis jerked to life. The ground beneath me was shaking. I grabbed onto the controls of the tardis and inserted the Iron man 2 CD by ACDC and put it on thunderstruck.

I began to sing along to the tune as the tardis continued to travel through the vortex. "YOU BEEN!" I pretended to play guitar "THUNDERSTRUCK!" I was Incredibly happy that I was going to see my husband again. The tardis came to a halt and I heard the low screeching noise. The cd stopped playing and I walked to the doors. I pushed them open and infront of me I saw disney castle gleaming in the sunlight. I was on the bridge right outside the castle. I locked the tardis and ran to the castle doors.

**Sora's POV**

Kairi was coming here, I couldn't contain my joy. I jumped and started to dance on the floor. Riku and Roxas stared at me like I was crazy and then they smiled and joined me. We were in disney castles library as the king walked in through the door. He asked" Guys whats up? Why so happy?" I looked at the king with a smile still on my face," Kairi's escaped! and shes coming here!" It took a moment for the king to understand what I had just said. A large smile appeared on his face an he began to jump with joy and joined us with our dancing. Riku stopped dancing "Wait how is she getting here?" We stopped to think," Now that I think about it kairi never actually said how she was getting here." I pondered. I wasn't sure, who knows? "Lets go! I want to go and see her!"

"Sora, she might not even be there right now," Roxas intervened," I mean, she just called, how could she get here so quick?"

I thought about it for a moment but soon discarded the thoughts. "Roxas," Riku stated" Lets just go and wait for her at the front gates, so when she does get her we'll be there." Roxas thought about this for a moment and agreed. We looked at the king. He shook his head. "You guys go, I need to look for some stuff, and when you get back with Kairi, I need to fill you in on Nexus." We nodded and headed of towards the front hall...

**Kairi's POV**

"Where are they?" I stated outloud. I was in the front hall of disney castle, it was dark inside despite the amount of light that was outside. I stood layed against the wall. I sighed in desperation, I had been here for about 20 minutes what was taking him so long? My legs moved of their own accord and I began walking around, my phone vibrated im my pocket and my hand put in my pocket and pulled it out. I looked at the top of the screen, phone call from Sora. I picked it up and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I stated with question even though I knew who it was. "Hey! Kairi! We'll be there soon, were about 2 floors above you, we'll be there in about 5 minutes. I can't wait to see you" Even though I couldn't see him I could sense his smile. I couldn't help but smile as well. Then, I heard a sound I knew all too well. I turned around and I saw 5 heartless soildiers standing there and staring at me. They bared theyre claws at me. I reacted instinctively, my phone fell out of my hand and I pulled out my hand and my keyblade materiealized in my hand. **(Her blade wasn't an actual Keyblade like Roxas', sora's or Riku's it has certain technology that allows it to appear in her hand**) I readied my blade in my hands and the heartless charged. One took his claw and lunged at my body I dodged it just in time but the soildier managed to scrape my arm. there were three long gashes in it and I made a counter and knocked the heartless to the ground. I made one final blow and the soildier disapeared in a wisp of black smoke and I saw a captive heart released into the air.

I turned around and held my blade in my left hand, I suddenly remembered that one day when sora taught me how to fight with my keyblade. _"Remember, if your arm is hurt always switch to the other arm if you can and even better switch the blade into reverse" Sora stated_

_ He demonstrated with his own keyblade switching the sword from one hand to another and putting it in reverse. He did a few swings and looked at me," Weilding blades reversed gives you an extra boost of speed at the sacrifice for power" He swung his blade through the air again_ _and gestured toward me to try it. I put the blade in my left hand and put it in reverse. I felt a sudden warmth in my hand. My arm was comfortable in this position. I made a few slashes at the air. I was suprised how fast my strikes were going. I smiled at my husband and he smiled back. I went up to him and kissed him and said," Thank you sora, i'll never forget this lesson" I smiled._

Then it hit me, I turned the blade around in my hand and felt a connection. I charged at the four remaining heartless and made a horizontal slash at three of the four heartless. They were knocked to the ground and they all disapeared in the whisp of black smoke. I searched the grund for my phone which I dropped pretty hard. My heart was beating heavily and I was out of breath, I spotted my phone a few feet away from where I was standing. I slowly approached the phone when something caught me by suprise. I was falling towards the ground as I was falling I made sure to turn my head, I missed one of the soildiers! I managed to turn in mid air. I landed on my back hurting my ribs, I had a moment of pain and I was back in the fight. The heartless soildier was now on top of me and was making wild slashes at my face. I managed to use my keyblade to cover my face. It gave me time to think about what to do. I then saw a small blunt end of a sword protruding through the soldiers soildier fell beside me and vaporised away like the others.

I held my head down trying to catch my breath then I heard a voice coming from infront of me. "Kairi!" I heard a clanging on the ground and looked up, there he was, my knight in shining armor. Sora was holding a hand out in front of me. I completely ignored his hand and stood up and gave him a kiss full on the lips. It seems I caught him by suprise but he got it within a few seconds, he began kissing back. Time had completely stopped for us, the only thing that mattered right then and there was us. We broke apart after what seemed like ages and I stared into my husbands eyes, and he stared back.

"Yo!" Riku yelled," Now's not the time to be making out we can chat later we need to get to the library!" Sora didn't take his eyes off me and replied," Ok Riku, lets go." We broke eye contact and he took my hand and put it into his. I was finally with Sora, the one thing ive been dreaming about for God only knows how long. I was happy again. I felt a tindge of guilt within my heart, I remembered Namine and Kristen and felt incredibly guilty about what happened. Roxas and Riku, even though I was both of theyre best friends, they still would prefer theyre wives over me, not that I could blame them. We continued up the stairs and head towards the library where king Mickey was waiting...

** Well guys! Enjoy the long chapter? :D I sure did I think this is probably one of the best written chapters to date Im getting better at writing :D so anyways summers almost here. Im gonna try to get the next one before school ends. Until then Please put me on your alert list as well as this story! Ill work on this more tomorrow! **

**Sean **


	15. The prophecy

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated this story in forever, been preoccupied with Final fantasy 13 and it's finally summer! :D well its been summer once again I apologize for no ****updates in what, 2 months? Another reason is that my laptop is breaking D: anyways, writing this on our big comp. If all goes according to plan this chapter will be better than the last one and longer too, THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! Haha anyways on with the chapter!**

**Sean**

**

* * *

**

**Sora's POV **

The five of us began to run up the stairs, and up to where the king was waiting. After awhile, I noticed something was wrong, where were Namine and Kristen? I looked into Kairi's eyes with a questioning look. She seemed to understand, and said with sadness in her voice," I'll tell you when we get up there, I don't want to talk about it right now…" I left it alone for now, and we reached the library. We all stood at the top of the steps in need of air. "Some workout, huh?" Riku stated. After about thirty seconds of catching our breath. We stood up, and Roxas approached the door with haste. He opened the door and there was King Mickey. His eyes buried in a book, he looked up and saw us and smiled. The king put his book on the table and said, "Hi there everyone, boy we all have a lot to talk about."

**

* * *

**

**Kairi's POV**

"Take a seat everyone, make yourselves comfortable." He gestured towards the sofas. We nodded. I took a seat on the most comfortable looking sofa near Sora. He sat down next to me and took a hold of my hand and stroked it calmly. The king looked at me and began to speak," Before we begin, Kairi, I know this may be painful for you to do but before we get into explaining everything, I need you to tell us what happened at the world that never was. I know you don't want to talk about it but be brave, and talk." I held back the tears remembering Namine and Kristen. So I began to tell the tale of what happened in that castle. I told them about everything, him taking us, punishing us **(decided not to write that down in the actual chapters before because I just forgot D: when I rewrite this I'll include that) **the planning to escape, the actual escape, and the voice in my head that told me to use the screwdriver, and the note Namine had left for me within the machine. After I finished the story, everyone was quiet for awhile, Riku and Roxas looked depressed and I knew exactly why, Namine and Kristen had given up their chance at freedom to let me escape. I was surprised that they didn't hate me for leaving them there.

The first thing anyone had said within the first few minutes after I finished the story was Riku "So, Kristen and Namine are…?" He couldn't finish. I simply nodded and said "Still there, I'm sorry Riku…" He nodded and put his head down. It was Roxas' turn to speak next. "It's ok Kairi, we don't blame you, the only thing we can do now is work on finding these three crystals and try to rescue them." I nodded and looked at the King, "King Mickey what are these crystals?" The King looked towards me," I was actually looking for a book before you arrived, this is what I found." He stood up and walked toward the table in the center of the room, and grabbed the large book that was on top. He opened the book labeled "Old myths, legends and prophecies" and started flipping pages," Chapter nine, chapter nine … aha!"

He set the book back down on the table and turned it around for all of us to see. The chapter was called "Chapter 9, The Crystals of Heart". I looked up at King Mickey with a confused look and he gave us a wave to read it. "_The_ _Crystals of Heart_," I began to read aloud_," are three legendary crystals that can purge a certain evil that stalked these lands so many years ago. These crystals were made, In particular, to destroy a nobody named Nexus_," I continued" Wait, Nexus isn't that?" The king nodded and I continued reading. _"This was the man known for being the original organization member one whose spot was to be taken by the man known as Xemnas years later, the original crystals of heart were used by the three keyblade bearers whose names are unknown to this day. They fought against Nexus valiantly but to no success ; the keyblade bearers looked toward these three metalworkers known to most as fate, unknown, and twilight. The created the Crystals known today as the crystals of heart. These three metalworkers were also the men who created the Keyblades who choose their owners, (see chapter 12 Keyblades for more information) the Keyblade bearer's took the Crystal's of heart and fought Nexus with them. To no avail the bearers had only weakened Nexus; with one final act the bearers sacrificed themselves to trap Nexus away forever. Or so they had hoped. To this day Nexus still remains trapped in his cage according to legend. There is a prophecy foretelling the use of the Crystals of heart again and the escape of an ancient evil. No one to this day knows the prophecy except the descendants of those three keyblade bearers. If Nexus is to ever escape from his prison the new keyblade bearers must rise to the challenge and defeat Nexus. (Next chapter, Chapter 10, the legend of the ghost rider). _

* * *

**Sora's POV**

We all looked up at the king in question, the first thing that crossed my mind I blurted out immediately," So, does this mean, that were supposed to find these so called 'Crystals of Heart?' seeing that Nexus is out of his cage?" The king looked at me and nodded. "But we don't even know where to start looking for them," Roxas continued. "And our only lead is the prophecy left by the three Keyblade bearers which we don't have," Riku interrupted. "Riku and Roxas are right," I stated, "Where do we even start looking for the prophecy and the crystals?" "If only we had that prophecy…" Kairi stated depressingly. The king looked at us with a large smile upon his face and began searching through his coat pockets "I know it was in here somewhere…" The king said to himself.

After about ten seconds, King Mickey pulled out a small, battered book. It was no bigger than my hand. The king opened it up and showed us. "This happened to fall into my possession a few years back, didn't think much of it at first. But, I know what it's for now. Why didn't I see it before?" The king questioned. "Um, excuse me for a sec, King Mickey, but what didn't you see before?" I asked. The king looked up with a smile, "This prophecy, this is the prophecy that the book talked about, didn't think much of it at first, but this prophecy gives us a riddle where all three crystals can be found!" He screamed happily, our eyes widened, "So the prophecy there can tell us where the crystals are?" Kairi questioned "Yes!" He replied. We smiled and gave him the go ahead to read it. "Ok, here goes," The king started.

_Three Crystals to defeat an ancient evil_

_Three crystals encased in purity and light_

_Guarded by the bearers of the keys_

_If ever fallen into the wrong hands, the end of the world is nigh_

_The Crystal of destiny, designed by fate, placed before the doors wake_

_The Crystal of the forgotten, forged by the unknown, lies in the place long since forsaken by memories_

_The Crystal of truth, created by twilight, perched in the battle ground of a warrior that was once stolen by darkness._

_All three crystals combined form the crystals of heart, and in the hands of men_

_Can save the world_

_Or bring it into darkness_

_Three Crystals to defeat an ancient evil_

_Three Crystals encased in purity and light_

_Three Crystals to bring them together_

_And defeat the darkness that drove them apart_

King Mickey finished his reading and looked at us for help, "If these three crystals are where the prophecy says they are, we just need to figure out those three riddles and" Roxas started "And we can find the Crystals and kill nexus and rescue Namine and Kristen!" Riku shouted excitedly. "Now, all we have to do is find out where all of these crystals are, by the riddles, shouldn't be too hard right?" Kairi said. I paused for a moment and began to think. "Placed before the doors wake…. That sounds like a place I know." I stated.

Kairi looked at me with a confused look. "What place were you thinking of?" I looked back at my wife, "The secret cave." "You mean, back on Destiny islands?" Riku blurted. "What makes you say that the crystal actually is there?" Roxas added. I looked back at him, "Well, it says 'Designed by destiny' and 'Placed before the doors wake' it just makes sense if it was there and since we don't have any other leads on where the other Crystals could be lets just give it a shot." They all nodded towards me in agreement, Now we just have to get over there" Roxas stated. "Wait, Kairi, how'd you get here? You must of used something, right?" Riku prodded. Kairi looked at him for a moment and she started smiling deviously. "Yeah and you guys aren't going to BELIVE, how I got here."

* * *

**Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Ok? I think that this is actually the best written chapter to date :D I'm getting better and better at writing, thanks to all of you for waiting so patiently. Also Donald and goofy aren't in this chapter because they were guarding the hall of the cornerstone, Hhahaahaha, hopefully I'll be able to write more tomorrow night anyways gonna go to bed. Stay tuned for next time! **

**Sean**


End file.
